Entrevista a Roy Mustang
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Una sargento es enviada a realizar un cuestionario al conocido Coronel Roy Mustang. Con un timo de por medio, amenazas de su teniente y una extraña sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido, Roy afronta su desgracia.


**Advertencias:**

Es un AU, contiene spoilers del manga y anime de Fullmetal Alchemist y contiene un leve Roy/Riza.

**Aclaraciones:**

Maes Hughes ha muerto.

**Disclaimer:**

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es creación de Hiromu Arakawa y yo sólo utilizaré a los personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. La revista Shonen Gangan tampoco me pertenece, es creación de sus respectivos dueños.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**Entrevista a Roy Mustang**

"_**¡Buenas! Por orden del Departamento de Investigación Militar, yo, Sophie Clandestine, he recibido la orden de realizarle una entrevista al Coronel Roy Mustang, analizando su carácter y comportamiento. Próximamente el Coronel Roy Mustang será promovido a General de Brigada, así que es necesario hacer un chequeo a nivel intelectual para ver si está o no en condiciones de ser promovido.**_

_**Buenas tardes, Coronel Mustang.**_

_Buenas tardes, señorita Clandestine._

_**He venido a hacerle un serial de preguntas para la revista "Shonen Gangan" y quisiéramos que un personaje tan afamado como usted nos las respondiera, ¿está de acuerdo?**_

_(Risas) Claro que sí. Es un honor ser entrevistado por una revista tan conocida a nivel de todo Japón, y por cierto, un saludo a todas mis fans._

_**Muy bien, ¿qué fue lo que le inspiró a ingresar a la milicia? ¿O fue obligado por su familia?**_

_Fui obligado, pero no por mi familia, sino por mi necesidad de crear un mejor futuro, la necesidad de proteger a todos con mis manos y guiarlos. Fue una insuficiencia de felicidad por parte de las demás personas lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Nunca he podido aceptar bien las razones de la gente, pero creí que al convertirme en soldado podría ayudar a salir adelante a las demás personas… Y de esa actitud de protección llegué hasta donde estoy._

_**Es una razón muy potente la que lo mantiene creyendo en su meta.**_

_En realidad es más mi ambición, mis ganas de cambiar el país. Quisiera no ver más guerras y poder lograr todo lo que quiero sin necesidad de estar en conflicto con las demás personas._

_**A nadie le gustan las guerras, pero hay veces en las que son necesarias para lograr el bienestar común. ¿No lo cree así, coronel Mustang?**_

_(Suspiro) La verdad es que no. Creo que para algo los seres humanos tenemos el don de razonar, y si no es por medio de la razón que se logre un acuerdo, que no sea la fuerza la otra forma._

_**¿Y qué propone para cambiar esto?**_

_Habría que dejar de lado la ambición y pensar en los demás, aprender a ceder y mejorar nuestros contactos y tratados. Si lográramos esto, creceríamos enormemente como país y personas._

_**Tiene la mente bien colocada en su lugar, Coronel, y su responsabilidad es la razón de esto.**_

_La verdad es que no soy del todo responsable, porque siempre estoy saliendo con muchachas, ya sabes, no todo es trabajo y hay que darle algo de tiempo a la distracción para mantener nuestra vitalidad en alto (risas)._

_**¿Le gusta mucho salir con muchachas?**_

_Sí. Las mujeres son complejas e inocentes, algunas perspicaces, y como toda persona jamás vas a encontrar a una mujer igual a otra (suspiro). ¿Te has dado cuenta que ahora los hombres deben desarrollar músculos para llamar la atención de las mujeres? ¿O no, Havoc?_

_Cállese, ¡no es mi culpa lo que sucedió aquélla vez!__ (Teniente segundo Jean Havoc)._

_**¿Qué le sucede?**_

_Ah, no es nada. Es sólo que fue rechazado por la hermana menor del Mayor Armstrong, Catherine Armstrong._

_¡¡Catherine Elle Armstrong, para su información!!__ (Teniente segundo Jean Havoc)._

_**Lo afectó bastante el rechazo.**_

_¡No sabes cuánto! Le di una semana de vacaciones para que se repusiera del rechazo, pero aún así no ha vuelto a ser el mismo._

_**¿Cree que tiene más oportunidades que el teniente Havoc en la familia Armstrong?**_

_Claro que sí, además de que ya tengo a la hermana mayor de Armstrong en la palma de mi mano y supongo que cogerme a la menor sería pan comido (risas)._

_**¿Ha existido alguna mujer que se le haya negado, ya sabe, alguna cita o relación amorosa?**_

_Hmmm…pues no, soy bastante popular entre las damas y siempre son ellas las que me buscan y mandan invitaciones. Te aseguro que algunas veces estoy lleno de citas que hasta me harta o me hace no cumplir bien mi desempeño en el trabajo. Por cierto, ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy a tomar un té?_

_**Lo siento, estoy comprometida (expresión de terror-nerviosismo por parte de Mustang) ¿Y qué dice sobre las especulaciones acerca de que la teniente Hawkeye siempre se le ha negado?**_

_(Silencio) Sólo son especulaciones, después de todo entre ella y yo sólo hay una relación laboral, de superior a subordinada. La considero mi mano derecha y alguien con quien puedo contar y confiar ciegamente._

_**Y… ¿Le gustaría salir con ella?**_

_Claro que sí, pero no se puede debido a la regla de fraternización entre militares que prohíbe relaciones de todo tipo que no sean laborales o de amistad. Sería un incumplimiento al desacato y al estado. Aunque debo admitir que me encantaría ver que tal le quedaría una… (Mustang se calla cuando Hawkeye coloca un arma en su nuca)…chaqueta que vi en una tienda (risas nerviosas). _

_**Cambiando el tema amoroso, ¿Cuáles son sus aspiraciones futuras?**_

_Me convertiré en el próximo Fuhrer del país de Amestris y mejoraré el nivel de vida de las personas; evitaré las guerras y buscaré tratados con los países vecinos para mejorar nuestras relaciones. Transformaré nuestro gobierno dictador a un gobierno democrático en donde se trabaje para y por el pueblo._

_**Se le escucha muy decidido.**_

_Y lo estoy, porque estoy seguro de que las personas que están a mi lado me ayudarán a cumplir mis objetivos._

_**¿Por qué desea convertirse en Fuhrer?**_

_Quiero transformar este país en un mejor lugar para que los niños crezcan, quiero ver sonrisas y no muecas de tristeza en el rostro de futuras generaciones, aun a costa de mi propia vida, pero quiero que vivan en un futuro con oportunidades, que les sea esperanzador y en donde sus sueños de justicia puedan ser empleados; quiero crear un mundo de bien._

_**¿No cree que sus aspiraciones sean algo presuntuosas?**_

_Puede ser, pero no quiero ver el sufrimiento nuevamente abarcando el rostro de las demás personas y, como ya te dije, quiero verles sonreír de felicidad porque estarán creando un futuro mejor._

_**¿Qué lo llevó a tomar la decisión de convertirse en Fuhrer?**_

_Fue todo el dolor que experimenté en la Guerra Civil de Ishbal, todo el sufrimiento que vi, la agonía de los inocentes… No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí y cómo me aborrecí tras la Guerra. Así que decidí convertirme en Fuhrer para proteger a los desvalidos, y aunque sólo fuesen un pequeño grupo al que podría proteger, ellos posteriormente protegerían a los demás, y así después todos podríamos vivir en un futuro mejor._

_**Bien, ¿qué me dice acerca de los rumores de que será ascendido a Brigadier General?**_

_¿Enserio? Vaya, no lo sabía, pero era obvio que después de comprobar mi inteligencia, astucia y méritos que he hecho me ascenderían a Brigadier General._

_**¿Quiere decir que ya esperaba este ascenso?**_

_La verdad es que sí; sin embargo, no esperaba que su llegada fuera tan pronta ni mucho menos que se corrieran rumores._

_**¿Tiene algún otro deseo en esta vida?**_

_La verdad es que no (Hawkeye se retira de la sala). Aunque ahora que estamos solos, me encantaría decir que espero algún día implementar un uniforme que todas las oficialas utilicen minifalda. Mira nada más, ¡si son una monada! (el Coronel saca de su bolsillo una libreta con "bocetos")_

_**¿No cree que eso es algo descarado?**_

_Puede ser, pero no me importa lo que los demás digan, ¡las minifaldas dominarán el mundo!_

_**Llegando al final de esta entrevista, ¿le dedicaría algunas palabras a alguien?**_

_Quisiera agradecer a las personas que me han apoyado y ayudado a construir y avanzar en mi meta, a aquéllas que siempre se preocupan por mí y aquéllas que esperan grandes cosas también. Quiero agradecer su amabilidad y confianza, muchas gracias._

_**Notas de la entrevistadora:**_

_**Tras realizar la entrevista leía con anterioridad, pude descubrir que el coronel Roy Mustang es una persona de carácter fuerte, con sus metas bien definidas y con un sueño un tanto ingenuo, pero que tiene futuro. La Guerra de Ishbal a marcado, al igual que a muchos otros soldados, la vida del Coronel Mustang, lo que lo hace una persona de múltiples facetas. Aun sin decirlo, estoy segura de que la Guerra de Ishbal lo marcó mucho más de lo que quiere aparentar.**_

_**Sargento Sophie Clandestine"**_

Los altos mandos guardaron silencio, esperando las palabras del Fuhrer.

- Creo que después de leer el informe de la sargento Clandestine está decidido que el Coronel Mustang, momentáneamente, no será promovido a General de Brigada –declaró King Bradley-. ¿Alguien se opone a esta decisión?

La habitación continuó en silencio.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?

Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Farman y Hawkeye se voltearon preocupados al escuchar el grito del Coronel Mustang.

- ¿Qué sucede, Coronel? –preguntó Havoc.

- Esto es un timo…no es posible que sea verdad –lloriqueó Mustang-. Se está cometiendo una injusticia conmigo.

Hawkeye se acercó y tomó los papeles que anteriormente el coronel estuvo leyendo; revisó con cuidado cada página y los dejó en su lugar tras leerlos. El Coronel continuaba lloriqueando y Hawkeye se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? –murmuró por lo bajo Havoc.

- Se le negó un ascenso por presuntuosidad y vanidad –contestó Hawkeye.

Havoc rió levemente junto a sus compañeros y la teniente se retiró de la oficina.

- No es justo… -exclamó un lloroso Mustang- ¿Por qué Hughes sí pudo ascender y yo no?

**FIN**

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

_Ola mundo!!_

_Aquí les traigo una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió un día al realizar una tarea para lengua sobre la entrevista n_ñ Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, es lo que me inspira a seguir adelante con mi escritura._

_Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y si han oído de "Sesenta días de encierro" les aviso que ya terminé el próximo chapter y espero estar subiéndolo próximamente, aunque me hubiese encantado recibir más reviews…_

_Se cuidan y nos leemos en otra actualización!! n_n_

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
